Evil Fangirls!
by T. Sinami
Summary: Sequel to When the Mall Attacks! Nicole has kidnapped Hiei and Kurama into her house, and they can't get out. What will she do to them? Light yaoi, just a bit of fluff. KuramaxHiei pairing.
1. The Capture

Evil Fangirls!

Chapter One: The Capture

By T. Sinami

Me: This is a K/H pairing! Yes, Yaoi. Get over it, you immature brats, and R&R.

**Disclaimer: She does not own Laura, nor anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho. All rights reserved. **

---

Nicole: -Walks through the park-

Hiei: -Sits in a tree-

Kurama: -Leans against the tree Hiei is sitting in-

Nicole: -Stops when seeing Kurama- O.O KURAMA! YOU'RE STILL HERE!

Kurama: Oh no...v.v.

Hiei: -Looks down at them- Is this the girl you were telling me about? The one you were trapped at the mall with?

Kurama: -Sigh- Unfortunatley, yes... u.u;

Nicole: Hiei? -Gasp- Laura would love you!

Kurama: Are you talking about the Laura the was at the mall as well?

Nicole: You bet!

Hiei: -Blinkblink-

Nicole: Kurama, I'm sorry...-Hug- Would you like to get some ice cream with me?

Kurama: -Is hugged- O.o

Hiei: -More blinkblink-

Nicole: Come on! -Takes his hand and leads him to the ice cream parlor-

Hiei: -Jumps from tree to tree, following them-

Nicole: We're going to the parlor, we're going to the fair, to see the handsome Kurama, in his underwear! -Sings- Oh, Kurama Kurama Kurama, Kurama Kurama Kurama, He looks so very nice, in his underwear, cha cha!

Kurama: WHAT? O.o

Hiei: O.O

Nicole: Nothing...-Shifty eyes-There it is! -Points to the ice cream parlor where there is a short line- Do you know what ice cream is?

Hiei: -Jumps down- Ice cream?

Nicole: -Looks at Hiei- Guess not. It's this good creamy or watery ices. Comes in lots of different flavors.

Kurama: -Looks at the list- I think I'll take the cherry one.

Nicole: Small, medium, or large?

Kurama: Medium, I suppose.

Nicole: -Eyes sparkle- So you don't loose your bishounen complexion?

Kurama: o.O

Hiei: I'll have a medium...lemon.

Nicole: And I'll have a medium cookies and cream!

Worker: That'll be $7.50.

All: o.O

Hiei: Were you listening in on our conversation?

Worker: ...No. -Looks at his black and white spiked hair- Nice hairdo.

Hiei: Hn.

Nicole: -Reaches into her pocket-

Kurama: -Looks at Nicole- I'll pay. -Pulls out of his wallet and pays-

Nicole: -Takes her ice and indulges then suddenly stops-

Kurama: What's wrong? O.o

Nicole: ...Brain freeze.

Hiei: -Eats his quietly- Sour...

Kurama: This is good...Thank you, Nicole.

Nicole: Anytime, my lo—Kurama. Heart Anyways, would you like to come to my house?

Kurama: Umm—

Nicole: —Of course you would!

Hiei: I'll skip it.

Nicole: You can come too!

Hiei: Hn...-Jumps into a tree-

Nicole: -Pulls Kurama along- It's right near here!

Kurama: x.x GAH!

Nicole: There it is! -Points to the large house-

Kurama: Is that all yours? O.o

Nicole: Yep! My parents are filthy rich!

Kurama: Wow.

Hiei: Hn...-Jumps down beside them-

Nicole: -Walks over to the door and points to the pad next to it then looks at Kurama- Uber cool security system.

Kurama: I see...

Hiei: -Looks at it carefully-

Security System: Retina scan.

Nicole: -Takes off her "emo" glasses and puts one eye up to the little camera-

Security System: Approved. Security code.

Nicole: -Puts her glasses on then looks at the number pad and quickly turns to the two-

Kurama: -Turns away-

Hiei: -...Doesn't-

Kurama: -Looks at Hiei- She doesn't want us seeing the password.

Hiei: Hn. -Turns around-

Nicole: Good. -Inputs the numeric password-

Security System: Approved. Voice code.

Kurama and Hiei: -Turn back around-

Nicole: -She cleared her voice- Nicole (Last name censored for security reasons)

Security system: Approved. Fingerprint scan.

Nicole: -Puts her thumb against a gel pad-

Security system: Approved. Welcome, Miss Nicole.

Nicole: -Looks back at them- Come in!

Kurama and Hiei: -Walk in-

Nicole: -Closes the door and puts a white piece of paper with Japanese symbols that looked much like a magical ward on the door-

Kurama: -Looks around- Your house is incredible...

Nicole: Yup! -In just the living room, which was quite big, she had a big plasma screen on the wall, two leather couches, a chair, a wooden coffee table, a computer desk with a scanner, printer, a wacom tablet, and fax machine, a telephone, and a laptop. It also came with a webcam and microphone. Other things she had were a mirror, a magazine rack, and more stuff-

Hiei: -Looks around- Hn... -Leans against the wall-

Kurama: -Laughs slightly- That's all Hiei needs, a wall.

Hiei: Sweatdrop Do not... -.-;

Nicole: Sit, Kurama. Be happy.

Kurama: ...-Sits-

Nicole: -Sits beside him- Heehee...

Kurama: ...

Hiei: -Watches her carefully-

Nicole: -Out of the blue glomps him-

Kurama: O.o I knew you wouldn't change! -Jumps off- We aught to be leaving...

Hiei: -Nods and moves towards the door-

Nicole: I don't think so...

Kurama: What do you mean?

Hiei: We can leave whenever we want. -Puts a hand on the doorknob to open it and feels like he was punched in the stomach-

Nicole:. No leaving, m'dears.

Kurama: You...

Nicole: -Explains- I put a magical ward thingamajig on the door so you can't leave.

Hiei: Ugh...-Attempts to pull out his sword-

Nicole: I don't think so...

Hiei: It's not there...

Nicole: It's outside, on the porch.

Kurama: So you're kidnaping us?

Nicole: If you want to think of it that way. -Shrug-

Hiei: Great. Captured by a girl. A human girl, no less.

Nicole: I feel so evil. -Evil cackle-

Kurama and Hiei: O.O

Nicole: -Choke-

Kurama and Hiei: O.O

Nicole: -Falls over- X.x

Kurama and Hiei: O.O

Nicole: -Sits up- I'm okay! -Looks at Hiei- Don't even attempt to hurt me. Then you'd never get out.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: What are those for? -Points at chains and such-

Nicole: Why, they're for you, silly!

Hiei: Hn.

Nicole: -Handcuffs each of them- And now... -Gets out collars-

Kurama: WHAT! O.O

Nicole: -Puts collars on both of them-

Hiei: It says my name. -Points to a little dog tag that says "Hiei"-

Kurama: Mine too.

Nicole: So I don't forgot who you are!

Kurama and Hiei: -Sweatdrop-

Nicole: I'm smart, ne?

Kurama and Hiei: ...

Nicole: -Walks into another room and comes back with a thornless red rose that looked fresh picked. She looked at Kurama- Remember when you gave me this?

Kurama: Yes...but that was from several months ago!

Nicole: It hasn't died yet, or even shed a petal. -Puts it in the vase in the other room then comes back and sits beside Kurama-

Kurama: All the presents you got from everyone, you still have them?

Nicole: -Nods- Yuppers.

Kurama: So the wards...they're from Miroku...

Nicole: And the sacred arrow from Kagome, yes, yes...

Kurama: But what are you going to do with that arrow? You don't even have a bow!

Nicole: Correction. - I do. Hold on a second...-Starts running upstairs-

Kurama and Hiei: ...?

Nicole: -Looks at them- C'mmon, boys! Follow moi! -Runs up the stairs-

Kurama and Hiei: -Follows-

Kurama: What is she going to do to us? T-T

Hiei: We can knock her unconscious and then decide on what to do then...

Kurama: Maybe...

Nicole: -The second floor has many, many doors. At the foot of the stairs there is a numeric keypad. She enters a code-

Security System: Weapons Room opened.

Kurama: Weapons room? O-O

Nicole: Yup! -Opens the door-

Kurama: O.O

Nicole: -Grabs her recurve bow, which is currently unstrung and in it's bag. Other weapons she has are swords, katanas, knives, pistols, a semi-automatic rifle, a .44 Magnum, and other weapons- See here, this is my bow. In my trophy room I have many archery awards. That is why I still have Kagome's arrow.

Hiei: -Looks at Katanas-

Nicole: -Smacks Hiei- Don't you even think about it!

Hiei: -Walks out with a red hand mark on his cheek- Hn.

Nicole: -Pulls Kurama out and closes the door- Now, lets go downstairs. -Slides down the railing of white marble-

Kurama: -Watches her- O-O

Nicole: -In the living room- C'mmon, guys, at least walk down the stairs...

Kurama: -Slides down the railing and falls flat on his face at the bottom- X.o Ow.

Hiei: -Goes down the stairs and looks at Kurama- You look like an idiot.

Kurama: -Gets up and scratches the back of his head- I suppose I did.

Nicole: But you looked like my idiot! -Cling- -Sqeals-

Hiei: Get off of him. -Patented death glare-

Nicole: MEEP! -Uncling-

Kurama: -Looks at Hiei- Thanks.

Hiei: I was just doing it because she's annoying. -Crosses arms-

Nicole: -Pokes Hiei's hair- How much gel do you put in? O-O

Hiei: I don't put any—

Nicole: And it's never frizzy, not even a hair is ever out of place...how do you do it?

Hiei: Just shut up. You're dragging me down to your level of stupidity and beating me with experience.

Kurama:...Harsh.

Nicole: -Sniffs- I'm not stupid...

Hiei: You're as bad as Kuwabara.

Nicole: No I'm not...-Runs off-

Kurama: -Raises an eyebrow- You made her cry.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: -He shakes his head- Hiei hiei hiei...

Hiei: Why do you care about that girl? She kid napped us.

Kurama: You try having to stay with her at a mall, with her dragging you everywhere. She kind of gets to you.

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: I'm going to try and find her...

Hiei: You do that. -Uber sarcasm-

Kurama: I need a GPS to navigate through this place...

Nicole: -Lays on her huge canopy bed in one of her many rooms. This happened to be one of her first floor rooms-

Kurama: Hmm...most of these doors are locked...

Nicole: -Sniffs- I hate that Hiei...he's so short too...

Kurama: -Faintly hears her voice and follows it. Finally sees a door slightly open, and knocks- Nicole...?

Nicole: -Dramatic sob- Go away! T-T

Kurama: -Goes inside anyways and looks around- Is this your room?

Nicole: -Buries her face in the pillow- One of them.

Kurama: One of them? My room is like as big as your closet!

Nicole: -A muffled laugh could be heard-

Kurama: -Smiles slightly- Are you going to come back inside?

Nicole: -Shakes her head-

Kurama: You can come back when you want to, I suppose, then. -Walks back to Hiei-

Hiei: -Looks at her- How much do you like her?

Kurama: Not more then you, koi.

Hiei: -Leans against him-

Kurama: -Puts an arm around him-

_Mysterious (But yet, somehow familiar) Voice: -On the loud speaker which broadcasts without the mansion- Are you enjoying yourselves?_

Hiei: -Leaves Kurama's arms-

Kurama: It must be her...

_Nicole: Correct! Wow, you're smart. Pat yourself on the back, why don't you. Do you know why your life has been a living hell in the last several months?_

Hiei: Where are you! -Narrows his eyes-

Kurama: Why?

_Nicole: Because I am...a fan fictional writer._

Hiei: What the hell...?

_Nicole: You can see me as a god. _

Hiei and Kurama: -Sweatdrop-

_Nicole: Anyways, this is my story. My plot. I always win._

Kurama: This won't turn out good...

_Nicole: Bwahahaha...-Coughcoughchoke and the speaker turns off-_

Kurama: ...I believe we're in some danger.

–--

Nicole: Sits in a wheeled chair in one of the computer rooms If I can't have him...

---

Hiei: -He looks around, his eyes narrowed, looking for any sort of escape-

Kurama: A mere human girl...

---

Nicole: ...Nobody will. -She crumbles up a well drawn picture of Kurama in her hand. She spins around in the chair to face the TV, which is on-

News person on TV: Latest news on the escapee from the mental ward. Witnesses say he has long white hair, marks under his eyes, and a moon tattoo under his forehead. Is he part of a cult? He was dressed in an odd attire as well, and carries two swords. This is a dangerous man who needs to be locked up. More news to come.

Nicole: Oh no...-The paper ball drops from her hand-

---

There's the first chapter...R&R please!


	2. Double Trouble

Evil Fangirls!

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

By T. Sinami

Kurama and I: -In the _looooove_ closet-

---

Unknown: -Knock at the door-

Kurama: -Looking for food in the fridge-

Hiei: I wonder who it is. -Goes to the door-

Nicole: -Rushes down the stairs- I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT! -Glares at Hiei- Move it, small fry.

Hiei: You—

Kurama: Hiei, calm down. -Eats an apple

Hiei and Kurama: -Walk into another room-

Nicole: Quick...-She pulls off the magic wards and Laura rushes in-

Laura: WHERE IS MY HIEI-KUN!

Nicole: -Throws more wards on the door- Over there. -Points at Hiei hiding behind a quite calm Kurama-

Kurama: ...I'm used to this. -Steps out of the way-

Laura: -Pounceattacks Hiei- HIEI-KUN! -Stares at him- I can't believe it. .

Nicole: -Snickers and wraps an arm around Kurama- Hee.

Kurama: ... -Sighs-

Hiei: Someone...help...me...-Falls over- x.x

Laura: Ican'tbelieveI'mfinallymeetingHiei-kunImeanlikesit'smydreamandHiei-kunI'mtotallyyour numberonefangirl -Continues babbling random nonsense-

Hiei: She's...choking...me...x.x

Laura: OH NO! -Performs CPR on Hiei-

Hiei: o.o -Rolls over and hides behind Kurama- She's...she's the devil!

Laura: Hee. -Curtseys- At your service. -Suddenly holds up his sword- Is this yours?

Hiei: GIMME!

Laura: Nu-uh...-Dangles it above his head-

Hiei:. MY SWORDDD!

Laura: Here Nicole. -Throws it to Nicole-

Nicole: Thanks. -Catches it with ease and runs upstairs-

Kurama: I don't think you're ever going to see your sword again, Hiei...

Hiei: -Cracks his knuckles- I'm going to kill them both!

Laura: o.o But I love you!

Hiei: Hn. -Sighs- I just want to go back to our world...

Nicole: -Comes back down without his sword- I'm baaaack!

Hiei: Oh no...

Nicole: OH YES! -Skips to them-

Hiei: I hate you.

---

Sesshoumaru: -Walks through a crowd of terrified people- ... -Walks up to a man, who is just about to soil his pants- Have you heard of Nicole?

Man: T-t-there are...a lot of...Nicoles...

Sesshoumaru: Insane...Brown hair...Glasses...Hazel eyes...Tall

Man: O-oh...Nicole -insert last name here-?

Sesshoumaru: Yes, now where is she? -Crosses his arms-

Man: In the...b-b-big house at the...end of t-town...-Runs away-

Sesshoumaru: Ah. -Runs off-

---

Nicole and Laura: TV TIME! -Grabs their bishounen and plop down onto the couch-

Kurama: TV...

Hiei: ...Time?

Nicole and Laura: YES!

Nicole: -Turns on the TV- What do you want to watch, Laura?

Laura: I don't know, Nicole, what do you want to watch?

Nicole and Laura: ANIME!

Laura: -Snickerfit- Let's show the two pretty boys themselves...

Nicole. Ah. -Nods and flips through the channels- Here we go. -Stops on Yu Yu Hakusho-

Kurama: -Watches- o.o That's...ME!

Hiei: And me...-Twitches- Were you stalking us?

Nicole: Nohohohoho...You're a fictional character! -Blinks- It'd be cool if you were real, though. I mean, you're real here, but you're really not. I'm just really cool. -Grins-

Laura: Enough of YYH. -Grabs the remote- Naruto!

Hiei and Kurama: Naruto...?

Nicole: YAYYYYY! -Stares at the TV- Kakashi is adorable...

Laura: Meh. -Is also fixated on the TV-

Hiei: -Whispers- Now is our time to get away...

Kurama: But this is a good show... v.v

Hiei: -Elbows him- Let's go.

Kurama and Hiei: -Scurry away-

Kurama: Where to?

Hiei: -Shrug- At least we are away from those two.

Kurama: I'm going to look around the first floor. But almost everything needs identification...

Hiei: I'm going to try and get my sword back. -Runs upstairs-

---

Sesshoumaru: -Looks at the giant mansion- That must be it... -Runs towards it-

---

Laura: -Comes back to reality when the episode ends- HEY!

Nicole: -Does the same- Where'd they go? -Looks around-

Laura: -Looks at the door- They didn't escape...

---

Done! . R&R please!

-Nicole


	3. Intrusion!

Evil Fangirls!

Chapter 3: Intrusion!

By T. Sinami

Nicole: Ohkay. Next chapter, comin' atcha!

**Disclaimer: Nicole doesn't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, bla bla bla. **

---

Sesshoumaru: -Attemps to get into the mansion but gets electrocuted from the security, and a punch in the stomach from the wards- Damn... -He glares at the door, pulling out his sword- Useless piece of crap... -He swings it at the door, but nothing happens and he puts it back in it's sheath-

---

Hiei: OW! X.x -Is shocked by the security system- I'll just have to break it... -Goes to punch the security box-

Security System: -Beep- WARNING! -Beep- Now blocking all windows and security keypads. -Thick metal sheets cover the keypads and windows-

Hiei: --; GOD DAMMIT! -Stomps back downstairs-

---

Kurama: Nothing useful that can be accessible... -Frowns- She really has tight security.

Nicole: -Suddenly runs in and pounces- KURAMAAAAA! -Squeals-

Kurama: Ugh. u.u -Is glomped- I feel so violated...

Nicole: -Forces him into a kiss-

Hiei: Kurama I—GET OFF OF HIM, YOU LITTLE BITCH! -Attacks-

Nicole: GAH! -Runs out- LAURAAAA! .

Kurama: Thanks, Hiei... -Hugs him-

Hiei: Hn. Anything for you.

---

Sesshoumaru: I have to find a way to get in...POISON CLAWS! -Swipes at the door, and gets a punch in the stomach- DAMN! -Watches the door get covered in metal- I will kill her...She has humiliated me and will not get away with it.

---

Nicole: -Panting- x.x How could you like Hiei?

Laura: He's so dreaaaaamy! .

Nicole: HE WAS READY TO KILL ME! -Twitch- Anyways, wanna see one of my rooms of my anime memorabilia?

Laura: -Nodnod- Let's go!

Both: -Race upstairs-

Nicole: -Quickly opens a keypad to input the password and runs into the room-

Laura: -Gasp- It's...so...beautiful...-Wipes a tear away-

Nicole: Hehe, I know.

Laura: YAOI PADDLE! -Graps it- I have to use it on Hiei...mehe. -Grows devil tail and horns for a moment-

Nicole: -Takes a step back- You do that!

Both: -Leave the room, Laura with the paddle-

---

Sesshoumaru: -Pokes the door and gets punched- X.X GEEZ!

---

Hiei: -Sees Laura- She scares me.

Kurama: They're actually kind of fun, once you get to know them.

Hiei: o.o WHA? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!

Kurama: Perhaps. That's what you get from staying with her locked in a mall. -Smiles camly-

Hiei: -Sighs- Kurama...

Nicole: -Stares at Hiei and Kurama- Such wonderful yaoi goodness...

Kurama: -Blinks- What are you talking about? I don't—Hiei's my friend—We're just—

Hiei: Hn.

Nicole: -Hears something by the door- Hm? o.o

Laura: Someone's trying to get in?

Nicole: -Hears the voice- FLUFFY! -Bounces around-

Kurama: -Sigh- She's hopeless.

Nicole: MY LOVE HAS RETURNEEEED!

Kurama: Or rather to kill you?

Nicole: -Unlocks the door- FLUFFY! -Drags him in-

Sesshoumaru: GAH! X.x

Kurama: Hiei, be careful.

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: SESSHOUMARU! -Faints-

Nicole: I'll be back with Sesshoumaru...later...-Evil cackle and drags Sesshoumaru off-

Sesshoumaru: . Damn you...

Kurama: I'm afraid for him. -Sigh- u.u

---

Sesshoumaru: -Tied to a bed- x.x

Nicole: I've missed you, Fluffy-chan!

Sesshoumaru: Let me go...bitch...

Nicole: -Starts pulling off his clothes- You're the one who came to me...

Sesshoumaru: Ugh...

Nicole: -Finishes undressing him, save his fluffy thing which covers his maleparts- Hehee...

Sesshoumaru: Filthy piece of—

Nicole: MY LOVE! -Pounces upon-

Sesshomaru: Owww. x.x

---

Laura: -Gapes at Hiei-

Hiei: ...Get her away from me.

Laura: AIYEEE! -Attacks Hiei and drags him off-

Hiei: .

Kurama: -Follows-

Laura: -Puts the unconscious Hiei on a bed and undresses him down to his boxers- I'll be back in a moment, love...-Walks out-

Kurama: -Hides in the room-

---

Nicole: -Looks at Sesshoumaru in all his naked glory-

Sesshoumaru: .

Nicole: So delicious...-Runs out to talk to Laura-

Sesshoumaru: -Growls-

---

Laura: -Watching TV-

Nicole: -Finds Laura- Guess whaaat?

Laura: You have Sesshy tied down naked to a bed? n.n

Nicole: How did you know? o.o

Laura: ESP or something. Anyways, where is Kurama?

Nicole: -Shrug- No clue. Oh well.

Both: -Watch TV-

---

Okay, this chapter is horrible, but done! Please don't give up on it now...v.v If you want some lemon between Hiei and Kurama, please R&R, and you'll get it. I'm totally waiting to do it...don't fail me, readers!

-Nicole


	4. The Molestinator!

Evil Fangirls!

Chapter 4: The Molestinator! -Trumpets-

By T. Sinami

Laura: Laura here! Nicole is currently busy trying to unscramble some words. So I'll be doing the disclaimer and stuff. By the way, the rough plot of this chapter was thought up by me, because I rock like that. My pen name is A. Krisis, so read my fanfics! Coughcough ...When they're up...ANYWAYS!

**Disclaimer: Nicole doesn't own anyone from Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, or me (Laura). Nor does she own the plotline...-Rolls eyes-**

---

Nicole: KURAMAAAAA! -Yells-

Laura: Ow. X.x -Puts hands over her ears-

Kurama: -Walks in- Yes?

Nicole: I'm bored, so I want to do something. With you. -Holds up a collar- Put this on.

Kurama: o.o Wha...?

Nicole: Put it on! -Throws it at him-

Kurama: -Catches it- Fine... -Puts it on-

Nicole: Now, we're going to go on a date. Don't try anything funny.

Kurama: But...but...Hiei...

Laura: I'll take real good care of him, don't worry. -Snickers-

Nicole: Don't forget about Sesshoumaru!

Laura: Don't worry...I won't...-Evil cackle- -Walks towards where Hiei is-

Nicole: I hope she doesn't hurt my Fluffy-chan...Anyways, let's go, Kurama!

Kurama: Help me...

Nicole: -Quickly takes the wards off and drags Kurama out before throwing the wards back on the door- So, Kurama, where do you want go?

---

Laura: -Stands next to Hiei, grinning insanley- So, chibi-chan. Can I call you Chibi-chan? Alright, Chibi-chan it is.

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: -Touches his hair- How much gel do you use?

Hiei: I don't. -Growls-

Laura: -Grins- Of course you don't, Chibi-chan.

Hiei: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Laura: -Blinks- Why, Chibi-chan?

Hiei: I SAID–Hn.

Laura: You say that a lot, yes.

Hiei: -Sigh- u.u

Laura: -Randomly glomps -

Hiei: o.o GETOFFME! I'll kill you...

Laura: -Raises eyebrow- How?

Hiei: -Is tied down-

Laura: And if you kill me, you'll have no chance what so ever of getting out...

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: So, what was I doing? OH YEAH! -Continues glomping-

---

Nicole: -Walking down the street, arms linked with Kurama- So, where do you want to go?

Kurama: -Sigh- I suppose we're going to dinner?

Nicole: Yup! -Nodnod-

Kurama: A nice place, then.

Nicole: I KNOW JUST THE PLACE! -Grins and drags him off-

Kurama: .

Nicole: -Stops at a fancy Italian restaurant- Here it is!

Kurama: .

Nicole: Wake up! -Hits-

Kurama: X.x I'm alive...barley...

Nicole: Good! You have to act very fancy...Get it? Got it? Good. -Walks in-

Kurama: -Sigh-

---

Sesshoumaru: -Manages to put back on the bikini he bought at the mall- I _still_ feel so pretty...

---

Laura: -Has fondled Hiei thoroughly by now-

Hiei: So...violated...u.u

Laura: Hehe, just call me...-Suddenly has a cape and wind blowing back her hair and cape- THE MOLESTINATOR! -Random trumpets blare-

Hiei: ...

Laura: Now I must save Chibi-chan with my wonderful groping powers! -Pounces on him-

Hiei: Ugh! -Is violated in many places-

Laura: -Cackles- A fangirl's dream come true! -Kisses him-

Hiei: Ugh, human. -Twitches-

Laura: You hold onto that thought, I'm going to go check out Sesshy. Be back soon! -Blows a kiss and runs off to Sesshoumaru-

---

Kurama and Nicole: -Sitting at a small table, reading menus-

Nicole: -Grinning- Don't you just love this place?

Kurama: -Blinks- o.o It's so expensive...

Nicole: Don't worry, it goes on my dad's tab. -Nod- So, what'll you have?

Kurama: Just a steak...

Nicole: So manly! -Swoon- As more me, I'm going to have chicken and a salad. Whaddya want to drink, my lovely lover?

Kurama: Lovely lover?

Nicole: Yup!

Waiter: -Walks up- What would you like, miss?

Nicole: For me, a chicken and a salad with Italian dressing, with a Diet Coke. As for him, he'd like a medium-rare steak and a Sprite.

Waiter: -Scribbles it down and walks away-

Kurama: o.o How did you know?

Nicole: I remember one episode where you ordered that. -Nod-

Kurama: Episode...? Oh yeah, the TV thing. -Shakes head- I'll never accept that.

Nicole: -Jumps up- Bathroom! -Scurries off-

Kurama: -Looks around- I can get away now...-Starts to get up-

Nicole: -Comes back- Is my dear Kurama trying to get away from me? -Grabs a remote out of her bag and presses the big shiny red button (Author: SHINY? WHERE? .)-

Kurama: -Is shocked- . ... x.x

Nicole: -Smiles- Sit up straight, Kurama!

Kurama: -Forces himself to sit up straight- Oww...

Nicole: Here comes our food! -Giggle-

Waiter: -Gives them their food-

---

Laura: -Arrives at Sesshoumaru's room- Sesshy! Sesshy...bikini...? o.o

Sesshoumaru: -Blushes- But I feel...pretty...

Laura: -Backs out of the room slowly- I am forever scarred... -Runs back to Hiei- CHIBI-CHANNNNN!

Hiei: Oh no...

Laura: -Runs into the room and flings herself upon him- I have a terrible image in my mind, so you need to help me!

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: The Molestinator needs your help!

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: -Goes to violate him more- This is helping muchly...

Hiei: ...Hn. (Author: Laura really wants to do this to him. So, if anyone knows the number of Mr. Hiei/Chibi-Chan, please email me or her. Thanks.)

Laura: -Giggles- Is that all you can say, Chibi-chan?

Hiei: No. -Growl-

Laura: Good. -Nods and continues violating Hiei-

Hiei: X.x Kurama...

Laura: -Slaps- NO KURAMA! You are mine, and there shall be no manly-man love between you and he. GOT IT?

Hiei: o.o -Meeps- Yes'm.

Laura: -Smiles- Great! -Molests-

---

Nicole and Kurama: -Walking down the street-

Nicole: Wasn't that such a good meal?

Kurama: I didn't taste anything...I think my tongue was burned when you shocked me...

Nicole: I'm sorry, love. -Nuzzles-

Kurama: Eep...-Blinks- Look! A Good Year blimp! -Points behind her and runs-

Nicole: WHERE? -Looks around- I don't see any—HEY! -Presses the button again-

Kurama: -Is shocked again- X.x

Nicole: This is a terrible first date...-Shakes her head- I think it's time to go home, now.

Kurama: Finally...

Nicole: Did you say something? -Glare-

Kurama: Noma'amIdidn'tsayanything...

Nicole: -Smile- Good.

---

Hiei: I will never be the same...-Eyetwitch-

Laura: -Grin- All thanks to THE MOLESTINATOR!

Hiei: As soon as I get out of these I will—

Laura: Marry me? Great! -Blinks- I'm going to go check on Sesshy again...

Hiei: Thank god she's away from me...

Laura: What did you say?

Hiei: Hn.

Laura: That's what I thought. -Goes to where Sesshoumaru is-

Sesshoumaru: -Still has the bikini on-

Laura: x.x That is just...

Sesshoumaru: Beautiful? I know. -Starts singing 'I'm Too Sexy'-

Laura: NO! BAD DOG! -Has a whip randomly and whips him-

Sesshoumaru: I'm too sexy for Milan, New York and—OW! X.x

Laura: -Whips more- BWAHAHA!

Sesshoumaru: -Whimper- I'm still sexy...

Laura: ...

Sesshoumaru: ...

Laura: ...

Sesshoumaru: Banana?

---

Nicole and Kurama: -Walk in-

Nicole: -Quickly puts the wards back on the door- We're baaaaack!

Kurama: -Is like...dead-

Nicole: -Drops Kurama onto the floor-

Kurama: u.u Ow.

Nicole: -Skips to Sesshoumaru's room- Oh Fluffy!

Sesshoumaru: Not her...

Laura: Good, I can go back to Hiei! -Runs off-

Nicole: I'm here, my Fluffy-chan!

Sesshoumaru: -Cringe-

Nicole: Why are you wearing that bikini? -Blinkblink-

Sesshoumaru: ...Because it makes me feel pretty.

Nicole: Nu! -Takes the bikini off- Much better! -Puts his fluffy thing over his maleparts-

Sesshoumaru: NOOOOOO! -Dramatic sob- I'M NOT PRETTY ANYMORE!

Nicole: You've still got your makeup, Fluffy!

Sesshoumaru: -Pout-

Nicole: So what is that fluffy thing?

Sesshoumaru: -Shrug- I dunno, I've had it since before I can remember.

Nicole and Sesshoumaru: -Get into a deep conversation, which is rather weird seeing Sesshoumaru came her to kill her and Nicole had the sole purpose of molesting him-

---

Kurama: -Laying on the ground- . -Twitch-

---

Hiei: -Being molested-

Laura: -Molesting- I am the Molestinator, hear me molest!

---

Okay people, that's all for this chapter! It's rather long...Next chapter I think I'll make everyone get on a sugar high or get drunk or something.

R&R! Piss Laura off by asking for KuraHiei lemon so I'll be forced to write it!

-Nicole


End file.
